


Harry Potter And the Gift

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Morrighan's gift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry won the war it came with a price. A heavy price. Fate offers him a sort of payment for the toll extracted upon him. Now, Harry is in a different dimension, where things aren't quite the same. He cloaks himself in the identity of Arcturus Black, Sirius Black's illegitimate child. Harry finds however, that the more things change the more they stay the same. Like for example: Manipulative old geezers, prophecies, a certain dark lord, and last but not least, Black family politics. (Hey guys, those of you who have read one of these fics will recognize it from the other site. That's okay though, this one will definitely be different)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fate's Gamble

Harry had been many things in his lifetime. He had been hurt, happy, overjoyed, scared, horrified, ashamed, angry, gleeful, grim, grieving, terrified, and many other things as well. Now though? He just felt tired. So, so tired. Voldemort was dead, the prophecy had been fulfilled. He was free. And all of his friends were dead. Ginny had died first with a killing curse. Next Had been Hermione. She had gotten a cutting curse to the neck. Ron had been killed with the killing curse while weeping over her corpse. Neville and Luna had gone down fighting side by side. Harry could remember that as clear as day. He wished he could have gotten to Voldemort sooner. maybe they would still be alive. The truth was though, that he hadn't. And now he lay in the grand hall, surrounded by a sea of death and destruction. As soon as Voldemort had gone down so had his death eaters.   
Harry was so tired.  
"I can help with that you know." A female voice seemed to spin itself into the air.   
"Can you now?" Harry asked. He didn't bother to turn his head. He was so tired.   
"Yes. After all, that would be fair payment, considering all I've put you through." This time Harry did turn his head. And took a long slow blink as he took in the apparition sitting beside him. Long blond hair framed a white mask. A flowing set of black robes rested gracefully over a very feminine body.   
"Fate." Harry murmured as he looked at the ghostly figure. She cocked her head to the side and smiled.   
"Hey Harry. Its been a while. You probably don't remember me but I visited you and Neville moments after you were born. I needed to judge your soul after all." She said as she ran a perfectly manicured nail over Harry's face.   
"Do I get to pass on now?" Harry asked. He really was tired. Fate seemed sad for a moment as she tangled long fingers into his hair.   
"Sorry child, but alas no. Death can not take you here. He can't just take his master." She said. Harry gave a long tired sigh.   
"Then what happens now?" Harry asked.   
"I'm going to give you a gift, well several really. Honestly, its more like what I owe you more than anything." She said as she continued to card her fingers through his obsidian hair.   
"And how is that gift going to let me see my friends and family?" Harry asked. "Are you going to turn back the hands of time?"   
"Goodness no, not even I can do that. Nor would I if I could. No, this ended just the way it should- with one extra chess piece to be placed elsewhere."


	2. A Name, A Place To Belong, A Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry begins his new life.

Harry opened his eyes to the same thing he had opened them to for the last week: the blue sky lighting up as the sun began to warm the earth. Why did he see the sky every time he woke up? Because currently, Harry was homeless. And at this point in time our young hero believes that this day will be like any other. He was VERY wrong. So very wrong 

  


* * *

  


  


Three hours after dawn,Harry happily prowled about Diagon Alley. The crowded alley relaxed him and he found himself smiling despite himself. Harry brushed onyx strands of hair out of his eyes as he looked for a certain group of red heads. It was about the time they came for school supplies after all, and he needed to make a good impression. Just as he was beginning to think he'd been wrong, Harry spotted a herd of red heads heading his way. Letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, Harry headed towards them with his overfull basket of shopping items. Of course, most of these things were stuff he had bought with the money Lady Fate had given him. A slight trip later and a little *bump* into Percy Weasley caused his large basket to tip and also had the added bonus of leaving Harry sprawled out onto rough cobblestones.

"Hey!" Percy cried as he stumbled slightly. A bulge that hadn't been their was now in his pocket. "Ah, I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Here let me help you." Strong hands gripped Harry's shoulders and he blinked as he was pulled to his feet. Percy Weasley stood before him, a few years younger sure, but he was there. Harry found himself blinking away tears for a moment. He mentally shook himself. Now was no time to get emotional. This was an infiltration mission. Harry smoothed his features into what he imagined a young nine or ten year old would look like had they been bowled over. As he did so he remembered what he had been told by Lady Fate.  


  


* * *

_"Extra_ _? All I am, all I've been through, and I'm just an extra piece?!"  Harry asked. His voice trembled with emotion and he swallowed a thick lump in his throat._ _A small tear made its way down his cheek. He felt a deep pain in his chest and he would have sobbed if he wasn't so tired._

_"Oh child. Do not fret. You are not truly an extra piece. Just one with a destiny too great for one world. You will find your true purpose somewhere very far from here."  Lady Fate dragged her hand through Harry's ebony hair._  


_"So you will take me to another world where you will again set stuff up for me to vanquish?" Harry asked. He tilted his head slightly as feminine fingers carded through his hair.  
_

_"Ah, but this will not be just 'another world'. This will be a your parallel world. When you go there you will find all of your friends and family still alive. There will also be some differences. For example, some things may not have happened the same way. Like how the Harry Potter of that universe died by a snake bite at age seven. This world I am sending you to is very different from the one you have come from. However in order to get you into place in time for you to begin Hogwarts I will be forced to de-age you to a ten year old. You will arrive a year before your Hogwarts Letter. I will give you three gifts. The first we need to deal with right now. I can not allow there to be two Fated in one world. The balance would be broken. Therefore, I will have to change you. You will become the Variant. You will have neither the good will nor the bad will of any of my kind. Of all the people in the world you have no path or way. You make your own. The Fated of the world has fallen. There is no way for any traditional measure to take down the Voldemort there. All of my kind have played our cards there. The only way to not break the balance is if you go there. However, the only way for you to get there is to use your blood connections to pull you into that universe. However, you have already died there. I am also certain you have no wish to become the 'Boy Who Lived' again. So I have an answer to both problems."  Fate's hands stilled before drawing away.  A flash of light blinded Harry's eyes and when he could see again Lady Fate was holding a clear vial filled with crimson liquid._

_"Drink this." Lady fate murmured. Harry opened his mouth as he was bid and the salty liquid slid into him. It took him only a moment for him to realize that the liquid was blood. He moved to struggle but Lady Fate held him down. She had a lot of strength for some one so slightly. The bottle was emptied and Harry began to feel a a warmth from his stomach. While not painful yet, it was uncomfortable and getting worse. Harry rolled over onto his stomach and struggled to rise. Gentle hands turned him back onto his back and settled him down. "Shh... Its alright. This will only last few moments. What I just gave you was the blood from one Sirius Black. It is altering your DNA. Changing out that of your father's and putting in his. In order for the balance to be kept you must be different than Harry Potter in both magic and blood. This will also give you a new identity to take. You can shake off the mantle of Harry Potter and bring forth that of Arcturus Sirius Black, illegitimate son of Sirius Black and Lilly Evans!"  
_

* * *

__

"I'm alright. Its just... all my stuff. Its broken!" Harry said as he sniffled slightly and gestured to his scattered possessions. Of course, they weren't really broken. He could easily fix them. The other Weasley's watched them for a moment before moving on with a "WE'll MEET YOU IN AN HOUR AT THE BANK!" thrown over their shoulders. Harry was slightly surprised at that action. Didn't the Weasley's always stick together.  


"I'm so sorry! Here let me gather them up for you. Where are your parents?" Percy asked as he began gathering up Harry's things.  


"My mother's dead. I've never met my father. I know he's innocent though." Harry said he wrapped his hands around his stomach.  


"I beg your pardon? Innocent of what?" Percy asked. His hands stilled and his gaze searched Harry's out with a frown.  


"Murder." Harry mumbled. Tears formed at the edges of his eyes before streaming down his cheeks. "He's in Azkaban but he never did any of those things! He wasn't even given a trial before they stuffed him in there!" Harry cried. Percy's gaze became alarmed.  


"Hey its okay. Don't cry. Hey, it'll be okay. Who's your Dad?" Percy asked as he led Harry over to the edge of the alley. Harry gripped his once again full basket tightly. he looked around to make sure nobody was looking before leaning slightly in.  


"Sirius Black."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. i hope you like it so far, I've got a LOT more planned. Also this will NOT have weird pairings.


End file.
